Bisca Connell
|kanji=ビスカ・コネル |rōmaji=''Bisuka Koneru'' |alias= |race=Human |birthday= |age=18Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 53, Cover (debut) 25 (X791) |gender=Female |height= |weight= |eyes=Violet |hair=Green |blood type= |affiliation=Fairy Tail Guild |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation=Cake Shop Empolyee |team= |partner=Alzack Connell |base of operations=Fairy Tail Guild |status=Active |relatives=Alzack Connell (Husband) Asuka Connell (Daughter) |magic=Guns Magic Requip: The Gunner |weapons=Magic Double Machine Guns Magic Sniper Rifle Magic Pump-Action Shotgun Big Bazooka Magic Rifle |manga debut=Chapter 2 |anime debut=Episode 2 |japanese voice=Satomi Arai |english voice=Angela Chase |image gallery=yes }} For Bisca's Edolas counterpart, see Bisca (Edolas). ' Bisca Connell' (ビスカ・コネル Bisuka Koneru), nee Mulan (ムーラン Mūran), is originally from the west. She came to the Fairy Tail Guild as an immigrant and joined up. Currently in year X791, she is the wife of Alzack Connell. Appearance Bisca is a young woman with long, straight green hair reaching down to her lower back, with a pair of long bangs framing her face. She has brownish purple eyes, and is always seen wearing red lipstick. After the timeskip, Bisca seems to have gained sharper facial features, and has developed a curvier physique. The lower section of her hair is now tied in a large braid.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 3 Her attire mirrors that of a fictional cowgirl, with a Western-style hat always visible on her head, a light, polka-dotted neck scarf, and a pair of reddish brown boots. Her body is covered by a short, strapless one-piece dress decorated by spiralling motifs (which is portrayed as plain blue in the anime) with darker, striped edges (portrayed as plain white in the anime). In the anime, during Miss Fairy Tail Contest, she sported a purple, revealing halter bikini. After the disappearance of Tenrou Island, her attire got skimpier, consisting of a revealing bikini top covered in dark stripes below an open, dark buttoned vest, a similarly coloured skirt adorned by a series of light strips hanging down from it in the middle part, and high-heeled cowgirl boots decorated by matching strips, which are also present on the armbands now circling Bisca’s biceps, paired by darker, simple long bands around her wrists. She also switched to a dark cowgirl hat with a curved-up brim, adorned by a lighter-coloured band covered in large studs. Personality Bisca is a determined girl who loves Fairy Tail and is willing to fight for the sake of her comrades.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 9-10 This determination of her, however, when she was first introduced that completely disappears when it came to her fellow immigrant from the West Alzack Connell, whom she secretly loved. However, sometime between X784 and X791 she and Alzack got married. Synopsis Phantom Lord arc During the Guild War between Fairy Tail and the Phantom Lord Guild, Bisca is seen amongst the crowd when Fairy Tail retreats from the enemy base after Master Makarov has all of his Magic drained out by Element 4 Aria's surprise Metsu spell, despite her being amongst the ones commenting they can still fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Page 4Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Page 7 In the anime, during the assault, she's also shown fighting in pair with her partner (and secret love interest) Alzack Connell.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 21 She and Alzack are also the ones charged with taking the injured Makarov to his old acquaintance, the healing Mage Porlyusica, in order for him to receive treatment. Both of them are surprised when the healer slaps the unconscious Master in the face, demanding explanation, and are told that's for having rushed into things without considering his age. Bisca is surprised further when Porlyusica, known for not loving humans, angrily demands why they're still around, which prompts her and Alzack to try to convince the healing Mage to let them stay, stating that they're worried for their Master. Porlyusica orders them again to go home, stating that worried faces are bad for someone ill. She proceeds to explain the mechanics behind Aria's Airspace Magic, the cause of Makarov's injury, and, when the two "guests" state they'll let the others know about it, she angrily reprimands them for still being around, running after them with a broom in a comedic way, prompting them to leave.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Pages 3-4 A shocked Bisca was later seen, alongside her similarly shocked guildmates, watching as Phantom Lord's self-propelled Guild building marched towards them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Page 19 When Phantom Lord's Master Jose Porla demands Lucy Heartfilia's handover, Bisca, much like Alzack and their other guildmates, angrily cries that there isn't a Guild which would give up a comrade, refusing the order and readying to fight with the others, something she does by Alzack's side, facing off against Jose's Shades.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 53, Page 2 After Makarov, having been healed thanks to Mystogan's intervention, appears to fight Jose and casts his Fairy Law, destroying all of his Shades in the process, Bisca and Alzack appear shocked, with the former commenting that the spell has no effect on them, and the latter wandering if it's capable of distinuishing between friend and foe.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Page 3 After Jose's defeat and Fairy Tail's victory, the two of them are seen hugging happily in the crowd of cheering guild members, seemingly without their usual embarassment towards each other.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Page 8 Bisca and Alzack are then seen alongside their guildmates, listening to Makarov's comforting speech to Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Pages 15-19 Fighting Festival arc Bisca is first seen competing in the Miss Fairy Tail Contest as the sixth contestant, shooting down different targets with her guns and receiving Alzack's admiration.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Page 15 However, she is subsequenly turned to stone by Evergreen's Stone Eyes, to be held as a hostage for Laxus Dreyar's "game" to take over Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Pages 14-15 She, like all the other contestants, is later released when Erza defeats Evergreen.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 112, Page 22 While Makarov states that now that they're free Laxus won't keep the game up anymore, Bisca angrily claims that Laxus should receive punishment for what he has done, to which Makarov replies that later he'll give him a proper seeing to. Bisca is then shocked, alongside the other girls, when Natsu challenges them to fight in a comedic way, willing to continue the "Battle of Fairy Tail". She then asks Cana Alberona, who says she wouldn't mind that, not to encourage him, and laughs alongside the others when Natsu starts running after Lucy to fight her. However, the joyful moment is interrupted by Laxus, who, through the use of the display boards of Fried's Magic, announces that, with one rule of the game having been broken, he has activated the "Thunder Palace". This makes Makarov upset and angry, and the Master suddenly feels sick, collapsing to the ground, with Bisca and the others rushing at his side. However, Mirajane calls them out, pointing at the sky, where a large amount of thunder-filled lacrima spheres is floating: Laxus' Thunder Palace, which will destroy Magnolia with a storm of lightnings in an hour and ten minutes. Bisca claims she won't let that happen as she requips a sniper rifle, subsequently shooting one of the spheres and destroying it. However, as she states that she'll take down every single lacrima, she's struck by a thunder, which damages her and knocks her unconscious, much to the others' dismay. Cana goes on to explain that's a result of Organic Link Magic, which allows Laxus' lacrima orbs to counter-attack assailants.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 113, Pages 4-16 The injured Bisca was then placed to rest in the infirmary.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 114, Page 2 After the battle between Fairy Tail is over, Bisca and Alzack are seen together with their guildmates, with the latter nattering with Jet and Droy, the ones he fought and defeated before in order to save Bisca.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Pages 16-20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 127, Page 7 Bisca was then seen on the same float as Lucy Heartfilia, Levy McGarden, and Cana Alberona (the latter only in the manga), taking part in the Fantasia parade.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Page 7 Alongside the rest of the Guild, she raised her right hand up to the sky with the index ticking out, in order to bid farewell to the excommunicated Laxus, who was observing the parade, and to let him know that, anywhere he goes, his Guild will always watch over him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Page 14 Oración Seis arc Bisca and Alzack are briefly seen amongst the others when Makarov declares that Fairy Tail will form an alliance with other legal Guilds to take down the Dark Guild Oración Seis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 131, Page 15 After Light Team's success, Bisca is seen amongst the crowd of guildmates surprised and thrilled by the new member Wendy Marvell's statement that she is a Sky Dragon Slayer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Pages 10-11 As the Guild proceeds to party and celebate, Bisca watches Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser's growing relationship alongside Alzack. She then wonders how she can get close to Alzack like they did to each other.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 14 Edolas arc Bisca and Alzack, much like everyone else in the Guild, are excited by the news regarding Gildarts Clive, Fairy Tail's ace member and strongest Mage, returning to the Guild after three years of absence, and they wait for him alongside the others.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 166, Page 5 All of them are shocked to hear that not even Gildarts himself could complete the 100 years job.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 166, Page 10 She and the other members of Fairy Tail, aside from Natsu, Wendy, Happy and Carla, are subsequently sucked into the parallel world Edolas by the Anima dimensional gate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 168, Pages 16-17 However, they are saved from such doom by Mystogan's intervention, who reverses the sucking process of Anima, throwing all of Edolas' Magic back into Earthland (together with the Exceed race), and thus restoring the town of Magnolia, alongside all of its inhabitants and the Fairy Tail members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 193, Page 20 Tenrou Island arc After Lisanna's welcoming party and the following "brawl", Bisca and Alzack are seen sleeping not far from each other in the hall with their guildmates.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Page 15 With the nearing of S-Class Trial, which will grant eight chosen participants the chance to compete in a contest which will make one of them an S-Class Mage, Bisca and Alzack, much like many guildmates, try to take on many jobs, in order for them to be chosen.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Page 8 After the candidates' names have been announced and Alzack is seen grieving the fact that he wasn't chosen, Bisca stands at his side to comfort him, stating that there's always next year.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Page 18 X791 arc Seven years after the events on Tenrou Island and its subsequent destruction. Bisca and her husband, Alzack, are given by Macao the task to accompany Romeo during missions. As Romeo stares out at the sea thinking about the events on Tenrou Island, Bisca tells him that they should head back to the guild, so Romeo's father won't worry about him. Romeo agrees and Bisca tries to comfort him, but Alzack stops her midway.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 2-4 The group then returns to the guild and learns from their guild mates that The Trimens believes that Tenrou Island still exists, having detected it with Christina. In one last attempt to find their guild mates, Bisca, joined by Alzack, Droy, Jet, Warren and Max, heads towards the place where the island was destroyed. During their voyage, they encounter a girl with long curly hair standing on top of the ocean. The girl then raises both her hands and Tenrou Island, inside a sphere bearing the mark of the guild, appears before them. The group then followed the girl who leads them to the Natsu's motionless and half-buried body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 2-6 However, the group discovers that Natsu and the rest of the missing members are still alive and were saved from Acnologia's attack by the girl who is the first Fairy Tail Guild Master, Mavis Vermilion. The group then returns to the guild and defeats Teebo and his gang who were about to attack the other members of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 11-18 The night after the return of the missing members, the whole guild partied nonstop. During the celebration, Alzack and Bisca inform the missing members about their marriage and also about their daughter, Asuka Connell.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Page 3Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Pages 5-6 After two more weeks of nonstop partying, Alzack and Bisca go to the guild with their daughter Azuka. The two, along with Max and Romeo, inform the returning members about Sabertooth, the number one guild in Fiore and about the fact that Fairy Tail is now considered as the weakest guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Pages 8-9 Romeo tries to tell the returning members something that they can do in order to be Fiore's number one guild again but the other members of Fairy Tail, including Bisca, oppose his idea. Romeo, however, refuses to listen to his guild mates and goes to inform the returning members about the Grand Magic Games, a festival where the winning guild will be considered number one and be awarded 30,000,000 . The other members try to dissuade the returning members from joining, to no avail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 260, Pages 12-19 Months later, after the training is complete, Bisca, Alzack, Asuka, Jet, Droy, and Makarov meet Team Natsu, Wendy and Carla at the city where to festival is taking place; Crocus. Bisca along with the others explain to Team Natsu how the tasks change every year for the tournament, along with the rest of the rules. Bisca says the one year they didn't come the task had to do with sharpshooting.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Pages 5-8 Magic and Abilities Bisca's_requip.jpg|Bisca requipping Magic Sniper Rifle.jpg|Magic Sniper Rifle Magic Rifle.JPG|Magic Rifle Bisca_Shotgun.jpg|Magic Pump-Action Shotgun Dual_Revolvers.jpg|Magic Double Machine Guns Big_Bazooka.jpg|Big Bazooka Requip: The Gunner (換装 Kansō)(銃士 Jūshi (ザ・ガンナー, Za Gannā)): This Magic allows Bisca to store Magical guns away in pocket dimensions and summon them during battle, with each gun possessing different advantages. Throughout the series, Bisca has shown considerable fighting prowess, able to defeat several low-ranking members of Phantom Guild. After the seven year time skip, she has improved her requipping load and hitting accuracy, even though she has not yet shown how much she has developed. *'Magic Sniper Rifle': A sniper rifle used for accurate shots.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 113, Pages 14-15 *'Magic Rifle': A rifle whose powers and purpose are unknown, due to it not having actually been employed in combat. (Unnamed) *'Magic Pump-Action Shotgun': A shotgun, employed at close range. It looks like a smaller variation of Magic Rifle. (Unnamed, Anime Only) *'Magic Double Machine Guns': A pair of machine guns, employed against many enemies at once.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 23 (Unnamed, Anime Only) *'Big Bazooka': A large bazooka which fires powerful Magic blasts.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 72 (Anime Only) Homing_Shoot.jpg|Target Lock On: Homing Shot Wide_Shot.jpg|Wide Shot Bullet Storm.jpg|Bullet Storm Taget Lock On, Stinger Shot.jpg|Target Lock On: Stinger Shot Guns Magic (銃弾魔法 (ガンズ・マジック) Jūdan Mahō (Ganzu Majikku)): In the anime, Bisca can perform different tasks with each weapon in her arsenal. *'Target Lock On: Homing Shot': After locking onto her enemies with her Magic Sniper Rifle, Bisca charges up a shot which homes in on them and explodes. (Unnamed, Anime Only) *'Wide Shot': Bisca fires a single bullet from her Magic Pump-Action Shotgun, which, similarly to real-life counterparts, splits into several dozens Magical attacks, which strike in a wide area. (Unnamed, Anime Only) *'Bullet Storm': Bisca fires a barrage of Magical bullets against her enemies from her Magic Double Machine Guns. (Unnamed, Anime Only) *'Target Lock On: Stinger Shot': After locking onto a target with her Magic Sniper Rifle, Bisca shoots a bullet that surrounds the target and makes it explode.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 44 (Unnamed, Anime Only) Appearances in Other Media Bisca appears as a playable character in the first Fairy Tail Video Game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild, and its sequel, Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2. In both games, she is unlocked through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable GuildFairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Relationship Alzack Connell When she was first introduced, Bisca had a huge crush on her comrade and fellow immigrant Alzack Connell, but she couldn't bring herself to confess, despite the crush being mutual.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Cover Under Erza's encouragement, she was on the verge of confessing, and would have done so the day after. Unfortunately, that very day Fairy Tail was attacked by Phantom Lord, thus preventing her from doing so. However, sometime after the Tenrou Island incident Bisca proposed to Alzack and they got married in X785, they have one daughter named Asuka.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Page 5-6 Erza Scarlet Bisca greatly looks up to Erza Scarlet, who possesses a Magic similar to hers, as an ideal model, referring to her with the honorific Erza-''san''.Fairy Tail Manga: Welcome to Fairy Hills!, Page 20 Major Battles *Fairy Tail vs. Jose's Shades *Fairy Tail vs. Daphne's Lizardmen & Dragonoid Trivia * In the Welcome to Fairy Hills! omake, Bisca is shown to have a lot of pets in her room. All of them are exotic, like elephants and horses. * As seen in chapters and the Sorcerer Magazine cover, Bisca and Alzack like to watch Gray and Juvia's relationship play out.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 16 Bonus, Sorcerer Magazine * From the Volume 16 Limited Edition: Sorcerer Interview, the best quality of Fairy Tail according to Bisca is that Erza''-san'' is there. She wishes to live in the south in the future. She said that it's quite relaxing speaking to Alzack when asked about good relationship with the Mages in Fairy Tail. The hardest job for her, in her words, is working in a cake store. * Bisca's appearance is somehow similar to that of Reina from Hiro Mashima 's previous work Rave Master, with both of them having long green hair and sporting lipstick. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail members